1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to clothing accessories. In particular, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for holding a sleeve bunched together to keep the sleeve from interfering with the activities of the garment wearer.
2. Description of Related Art
It has become common for soccer players and other sports participants to gather the sleeves of their garments. Several devices have been used to secure the sleeves in a gathered position, so that the sleeves do not fall during play. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,925, issued Jun. 4, 2000, to Reiber. That device comprises a strap having one fastening means at one end and a second fastening means at the other end. The strap is wrapped around the gathered sleeve, and the two fastening means are connected to one another to secure the strap in place. The two fastening means are located on opposite sides of the strap, and at opposite ends of the strap. The device also has a label attached to one side of the strap.